Lucy's Lost Memories
by xANIMEx
Summary: Lucy wakes up one day and doesn't remember anything except running away. She looks around her and is surprise to see so many unrecognizable faces. Shocked she runs out of there. Will Lucy remember her memories?


**Fairy tail Fanfiction (1-1)**

Chapter 1

(Parenthesis mean thoughts)

(Lucy P.O.V)

My head hurt and I couldn't remember anything. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open. To my surprise, I was surrounded by people. "KYAAAAA!" I screamed as everyone faced me. There was a pink haired woman, who was fairly old and had a cloak on. Next to her was a short old man in a funny outfit with a staff. There was also a freaky pink haired boy with a.. Blue cat on his shoulder. Also, a beautiful red haired girl in glistening armor. A small blue haired girl with a white cat held her hand. Finally, there was a black haired boy who... Was only in his underwear.

The pink haired boy and the blue cat screamed, "LUCY YOUR AWAKE!" the pink haired women next to them snapped, " shut it. She has been unconscious for a while and needs to rest."

"who are you people!? How did I get here?!" I started panicking. (who the hell is Lucy? Is that me?) I thought. After several moments the old man stated that I was at grandine's house in the woods while he pointed at the pink haired woman. (so her name is... Grandine.) "who are ALL of you!?" I screeched. Without thinking, i got up and ran as fast as I could out of there. (they're lieing! I bet their kidnappers! They don't know me!)

The pink haired boy screamed behind me, "LUUUCCCYYY!"

(Normal .)

" what the hell!" natsu shouted. "natsu, calm down." said gray. "IF YOU GUYS START FIGHTING I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES" shouted erza. "GOMEN" they said simultaneously. Wendy started to cry. "Grandine, will Lucy remember us?" "I'm not sure.." she replied. Makorov then said, " what are you waiting for? CHASE HER!"

(Lucy p.o.v)

The last thing I could remember was running away from my dad. I looked down at my ripped and tattered clothes. "I wasn't wearing this when I ran away.." in the distance lights flashed on. (maybe its a town) I kept running full speed ahead. I heard the voices of those strange people behind me. "crap!" I suddenly tripped over a branch (of course.. Just my luck) and fell. The black haired boy caught me before I hit the ground. I was trembling. "who a-are y-y-you?" I asked. Pointing at each person he said, " natsu, happy, erza, Wendy, Carla, and me, gray." "w-who w-we-were the p-people back there?" I asked. "the old man is Makorov and the woman is.. Grandine." he said. I nodded and screamed,"LET ME GO!" The blue haired girl looked at me, started crying and said, "l-lucy-chan.. You don't remember us?" I was shocked. My eyes wide open. "I don't know any of you, now let me go!" I yelled. I was filled with fear, and it showed. My whole body was trembling and before I knew it, tears streamed from my eyes. "sorry Luce, but your coming with us," said the pink haired boy. (Crap. Already forgot their names.) The black haired boy.. Gray? Picked me up and started walking somewhere. I started pounding and punching his chest. "LET ME GO!" I sobbed. The red haired girl looked at me sorrowfully. Some how I fell asleep, punching Gray's chest and crying.

(Normal p.o.v)

At the guild...

Levy was shocked. " Lu-chan, doesn't remember anything?" a tear streamed down her face. "oh my, this is awful!" exclaimed mirajane with a sad look. Elfman asked, " what would a man do?.." natsu looked at Lucy lying peacefully on one of the tables. "maybe she's just drunk!?" cana proclaimed. Levy was hugging gajeel tightly and crying. Lisanna was concerned because natsu looked on the verge of tears. "juvia likes lucy. Juvia wants her to remember things so everyone can be happy!" said juvia quietly. "master is out looking for a cure right now. Hopefully she will be better soon." shouted erza.

(Lucy p.o.v)

My head still pounding, I rolled over. What-the? I was on something... Hard. I opened my eyes slightly, and noticed I was on a table surrounded by worried faces. However, I didn't recognize any of them except for my.. Kidnappers. I sat up and looked all around. I was in a huge building. "LU-CHAN!" a blue haired girl shouted at me. She came over and hugged me. Naturally, if a stranger came up to you and hugged you, you would push them away, so that's what I did, and the blue haired girl fumbled backwards into a tall black haired boy with many piercings. "lu-chan!" she cried. I scooted myself off the table and walked to the doors. The blue cat came right in front of me and hugged me for a while. I decided to pick the cat up by the scruff, and throw it off of me. The cat was shocked and yelled, "Lucy's so mean!" natsu.. I think? Ran right in between the exit and me. I yelled at him, "move!" but he would budge. He came up to me and hugged me so tightly I couldn't escape. For some reason I was slightly blushing. I couldn't move, for I was too weak. I started screaming at him, "LET ME GO YOU STUPID PERVERT! KIDNAPPER! HEART-LESS FREAK!" at the last words he let me go, his bangs covering his eyes. I ran out quickly and he didn't chase me. I left all those strangers in shock especially the blue haired girl and natsu.

(Normal p.o.v)

"I WANT MY BEST FRIEND BACK!" screamed levy. "if you want I'll kick her ass for you." offered gajeel. Levy shook her head angrily. "how... Could she call me... H-heart-le-less?" whispered natsu. Erza and Lisanna went up to natsu and put a hand on his shoulder. "it's not you natsu." said Lisanna. "how did this even happen?" asked an angry mirajane. "on our last mission, we were headed back home from a fight with some hideous purple monsters, and Lucy was hit in the back of the head by one, and fell unconscious." said gray. "poor gray-sama" said juvia. And then she quickly added, "and Lucy."

(Lucy p.o.v)

I need to change my appearance. I had found 20,000 jewels in my pocket. I'm sure that's enough. I looked down at my ripped blue tank top and shredded pink skirt. At least I had cute boots on. First I hit the shops. I bought black leather pants to go with my cute black boots, and a simple blue and pink shirt. I went to the salon next. (I should change my hair color so they can't recognize me) I thought. At the salon, I decided to dye my hair a dark brown. I bought a clip, and clipped back my side bangs. Oh how I wanted to take a nice relaxing bath. Instead I started wondering around the town, and found a park. I decided to sit upon one of the benches. Unfortunately, I fell asleep.

When I awoke, there were big black eyes inches in front of my chocolate ones. "Lucy?" asked natsu. I tried to change my accent and replied with a, "no, my name is.. Jane." natsu jumped back and said, "sorry for bothering you Jane. I just need to find Lucy." "why? Is she important to you?" I asked. Natsu replied, "yes. She is special to me. In fact I.. I lo..ve her... AS A PARTNER!" he quickly added. He then also said while blushing, "everyone else cares for her too! She doesn't remember anything, and I need to find her." "oh.. Good luck" (HE, likes ME?oh god.. Why!?) Suddenly, lots of the people in that guild were running passed me. I got up and walked away.

**To be continued...**


End file.
